Secret kisses
by Shkeerka
Summary: Halloween's coming up so I thought I'd write a Halloween story for our favorite couple. One shot. Enjoy


I don't know exactly when I started feeling this crazy thing that I feel. Most people love those who love them, at least those who treat them well, but not me. I love someone who doesn't care about me, whose words constantly tear me down. Long before that night I had started to notice that his eyes, his smile, his everything affected me. Who in their right mind falls in love with a bully? Who? Me, Serena Tsukino. That's who.

"You look great" Mina said as she walked out of my bathroom. She was dressed in her trade mark orange.

"You too," I said watching her reflection in the mirror.

"Liar" she laughed twirling in a circle making her long dress fly. "But I don't care, you think whatever you want. Orange is the color of love." She laughed as she walked towards me.

"Uh tell yourself whatever you want" I said as I looked around my room. Pink walls, pink blankets, and pink curtains, it's not hard to tell what my favorite color is. Judging by the color scheme of my room I couldn't help but feel like the twelve year old girl who had decorated it. The sight in the mirror didn't fit with the décor in the room. The girl in the mirror looked regal. She was wearing a long white empire dress with a gold cord around the highest part of the waist. Her hair was down, a look I hadn't worn as long as I could remember. "Mina, this isn't me, can I go back to the bunny costume?" I said to the reflection.

She stood behind me and smiled. "That's the point Serena. Or would you rather I called you meatball head so that you'll do what I want?" she smirked.

"I can't believe you" I cried. "I'm never telling you anything ever again" I glared at the girl behind me.

She looked beautiful, and I hated her for it. "What are you supposed to be anyways?" I asked.

"I'm the goddess of love, except orange is the new pink" she smiled and twirled around again. "Shall we go, princess Rapunzel? If we wait any longer you won't have time to leave a glass slipper." She laughed as she hopped on one foot putting on her shoe.

"Cinderella left her shoe, Rapunzel just let down her hair" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, come on Princess whatever your name is" she called as she headed down the stairs. I followed her.

Already thirty minutes late, we had no choice but to run the two blocks it took to get to the arcade.

"Mina, it's your fault we're late" I said as we neared the building.

"Pshaw, don't you know it's fashionable to be late?" she said smiling brightly as she opened the door. The party was in full swing. "Don't you love it?" she squealed as she walked into the full on decorated arcade.

It didn't look like the place I spent my afternoons playing video games. It looked like a magical Halloween escape from the world. I couldn't get enough of it. Taking in the room I couldn't help but notice a brooding form near one of the back booths talking to Andrew.

"There he is" I said barely able to keep my breathing in check.

"He looks hot tonight" Mina said taking in his dark hair and leather coat. "Who is he supposed to be?" she asked.

"No idea" I said staring down the deliciously handsome face of my tormentor. I hated him but I couldn't help but love him either.

"Let's ask him" she gushed as she pulled me after her.

"Mina, no" I cried but my attempts were given no attention.

"Hey guys" Mina chirped when we reached the booth.

Two heads looked up at us. Andrew was dressed in what could only be some sort of Prince Charming. His suit was white with gold stitching with a crown to match. He looked dreamy but he paled in comparison to the guy next to him.

"Hi girls" Andrew replied smiling at both of us. Ever the gentleman, "You look beautiful" he said.

"Thanks" Mina smiled stepping toward him. "So, you're Prince Charming?" she smiled suggestively. "I'm the goddess of love, maybe we could work something out" she hinted and he laughed.

"Maybe" he smiled naturally. "Serena you look really nice too" he said tearing my eyes off of Darien's brooding form.

"Thanks" I couldn't keep the blush from reaching my cheeks. I opened my mouth to say something else when Darien interrupted.

"What are you supposed to be anyway? Cousin It?" he snorted meeting my eyes.

"Jerk" I cried.

"That's a really great comeback, meatball head" he said not breaking his gaze.

"What are you supposed to be?" I cried, hating that he had that much power over me.

"James Dean" he said the name as if it meant something.

"Who?" I asked puzzled.

"He was a famous" Andrew tried to explain before Darien cut him off.

"Don't bother, meatball head can't keep information in that brain of hers" he said still staring at me, challenging me.

"I hate you" I cried and ran to the bathroom located in the back. I wished it was true. Before I even had a chance to shed actual tears, the bathroom door swung open. "Mina, leave me alone" I said without looking at the intruder.

"I'm not Mina" he said as he waltzed in like he owned the place.

"This is the girls' bathroom" I said because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Duh" he smirked moving closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped.

"Ooohhh would you look at that, Meatball head cursed. Potty mouth" he said still advancing on me.

"What do you want Darien?" I asked.

I was suddenly aware that we were the only two people in the room. I can't remember the last time that had happened. I was also aware that I should, as a girl who was weaker than the man that stood before me, be afraid of him. Every lifetime movie that I'd ever seen had pointed out that fact. The only problem with that theory wasn't that I wasn't afraid, I was, I just wasn't afraid for the right reasons. If he kept moving closer I might do some things I would regret later. There was a reason that we were never alone, just the two of us. The last time we'd been alone I almost lost all of my control and allowed my urges to take over.

"You should go" I said even though my demand sounded more like a meek plea than anything else.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly. He stopped just a few inches away.

If I'd wanted to I could reach out and touch him. I wanted to. I did but I knew the consequences of my actions would torment me more than the desire that clawed at me.

"I know that" I whispered. My voice was husky with all the blood rushing through my veins. He smelled fantastic, even among all of the other scents in the bathroom. "Why are you here?"

"I shouldn't have said what I did" he began then stopped. "You're flushed" he reached out his hand against my forehead.

It was a gesture my mom had often used but coming from him I thought I would burst into flames right on the spot. His hand was warm but my body was warmer because I couldn't stop imagining his hands on other parts of my body. I shivered.

"Are you okay?" he asked moving closer.

I inhaled his scent and gave myself a moment, only one moment. "I'm fine. What do you want?" I swatted his hands away and instantly regretted the action because the cold rushed to take the place of his heat.

"I just wanted to apologize about what I said before. Jeez, Meatball head you don't have to be so rude" he snarled and turned on his heal.

"And are you going to?" I asked, not giving him the satisfaction of leaving me breathless. "Cause if that's your idea of an apology, you're sorely mistaken."

He turned slowly. His gaze scorched my skin but I fought for composure. "Sure, I'll apologize" he said as he walked toward me with determination. He moved in closer and then we were only inches away. Face to face, I could feel his breath on my lips when he spoke. He smelled like mint. "I'm sorry, Meatball head" he said with a defiant smirk. His breath brushed the center of my bottom lip.

I lost it then. I'm not sure what happened but I flung myself at him. He must have been surprised because he just stood there for a moment while I held onto his face and kissed him. Yes, kissed him. That's what I did. I shivered with pleasure at the mere touch but I wasn't ready for him to kiss me back. He did. It took him a moment to respond but when he did my world spun beneath my feet. My arms wrapped around his neck and I clung to him. My knees turned to jelly. He was my support and my captor. His kisses weren't at all like the kisses I'd imagined in my daydreams. Darien's kisses were more powerful than I'd imagined kisses could be. Lips met lips and my mouth opened wider to allow him access. His tongue made its way into my mouth and skid along my teeth, moved further in then forced a moan of pleasure from me. His hands spread fire along my skin and I arched against his body. I leaned against him until we had nothing between us but the clothing on our bodies. If I had anything to do with it those would be gone soon. I shivered and cried out as he slid a hand down the length of my body.

"Darien" I moaned against his mouth.

He came to life then, whatever spell the kiss had put him under had ended as quickly as it had begun.

"Serena?" he asked as he stepped back three steps. "What? I'm sorry, I" he stopped and looked at me for a moment. "You kissed me" he accused then took a beat. "Why?"

I knew what would come next. He would tease me. If he knew how I felt about him, he would torment me till the end of my days and he would let the whole world know how foolish I was to fall for a man who didn't care about me at all. I swallowed my pride and did the only thing I could.

"I thought it would shut you up" I said forcing a smirk on my face. "You should know better than to walk into a girls' bathroom and you shouldn't tease me about my costume" I said. I planned on making a grand exit but my legs wouldn't move. We stared at each other for a few moments.

"So this was a game, you were just getting back at me?" he asked. He seemed to be glued to the floor as well.

"Yeah" I said, it was more a whisper than anything else. I still couldn't make my legs move.

"I see" he said. He moved toward me and reached out his hand then drew back. "I shouldn't have come in here. None of this happened." He said and walked out through the doors.

"I will" I whispered to the empty air. I knew that I would replay that kiss in my head for as long as I lived. I shivered and touched my swollen lips. No one would know about this but at least I'd have something new to daydream about.


End file.
